V
Introduction In this assignment ,we may have wondered about how is the process of verifying that the system program in conformity with the specifications ,and it serves its intended purpose .also ,in this study we will discusses the concept of V&V and the software development is kind of different for Grid Computing ,cloud computing ,Utility computing ,Service engineering and Block Based Programming. Validation and Verification definition V&V is one of the software engineering disciplines that help construct quality into software.instance systems engineering ,it uses astructured method to analyze and test the software against,all system function and againts hardware ,users and other software interfac4. Verification is aprocess that makes it sure that the software product is developed the righ way.however ,validation is aprocess of finding out if the product being built is right?6. Basics of software validation and verification Verification can be the: * process of reviewing, inspecting, testing, checking, auditing, or otherwise building and documenting whether items, processes, services or documents match specified requirements1. * act of evaluating a system or component to determine whether the products of a given development phase satisfy the conditions imposed at the start of the phase 1. * formal proof of program correctness . 'Grid Computing' Definition:- ''' The mechanism of the Grid enables people to integrate great platforms and resources with dynamic availability and capability. Grid Computing thus can provide a much wider range of computational resources than the single computer or super computer.It usesmiddleware to coordinate disparate IT resources across a network,allowing them to function as a virtual whole. The goal of a computing grid, like that of the electrical grid, is to provide users with access to the resources they need, when they need them5. '''Utility computing Definitions: Utility computing is a service model in which a service provider makes computing resources and infrastructure management available to the customer on an as-needed basis and charges for specific usage. Similar in concept to paying for electricity, utility computing is also called on-demand computing by some vendors. The point is to maximize the efficient use of resources and minimize associated costs. 'Cloud computing' 'Definition: According to the IEEE Computer Society Cloud Computing is: "A paradigm in which information is permanently stored in servers on the Internet and cached temporarily on clients that include desktops, entertainment centers, table computers, notebooks, wall computers, handhelds, etc." kinds of problems does it solve is''' Use of Online Programming Language and Powerful Integration. then kinds of programming kinds of programming does it assume is Microsoft Azure Platform, XML based configuration of IIS7 and Custom applications. ' 'Software as a service 'Definition' '''software as a service can be characterized as follows:' "Software deployed as a hosted service and accessed over the Internet". By this definition, SaaS includes a number of services and applications that may not expect to find in this category. For example, consider Web-based e-mail services, such as Microsoft Hotmail. Although Hotmail might not be the first example that comes to mind when you think about SaaS, it meets all of the basic criteria: a vendor hosts all of the program logic and data, and provides end users with access to this data over the public Internet, through a Web-based user interface.It is a model of software deployment whereby a provider licenses an application to customers for use as a service on demand. 'Block Based Programming (mashup') ''' Definition:' ' ''' In web development, a '''mashup '''is a web page or application that combines data or functionality from two or more external sources to create a new service. The term '''mashup implies easy, fast integration, frequently using open APIs and data sources to produce results that were not the original reason for producing the raw source data. An example of a mashup is the use of cartographic data to add location information to real estate data, thereby creating a new and distinct web API that was not originally provided by either source.The kinds of programming it used like HTML, JavaScript, PHP, etc. ' References '1 1012TM, IEEE Standard for Software Verification and Va l i d a t i o n 3 Park Avenue, New York, NY10016-5997, USA IEEE Computer Society,the Software Engineering Standards Committee.' '2'http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/xpls/abs_all.jsp?arnumber=4730496 3'http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/xpls/abs_all.jsp?arnumber=4299881 '' 4http://www.sroga.com/school/cs8263/Software%20verification%20and%20validation.pdf 5http://ftsmukm.wikia.com/index.php?title=V%26V_Assignment1_P49070_%26_P53607_%26_P65126&action=edit '6 http://www.buzzle.com/editorials/4-5-2005-68117.asp ' ' ' ' '